Ian Fraser Murray
)Age as of the end of Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Deathdate= |Marital= Married |Alias= *Young Ian (Gaelic: Ian Òg) *Okwaho'kenha ("Wolf's Brother") |Title= |Gender= Male |Height= Tall |Hair= Brown |Eyes= Brown |Skin= Tanned |Nuclear= *Ian Murray (father) † *Jenny Murray (mother) *Jamie Murray (brother) *Margaret Murray Lyle (sister) *Katherine Murray Silvers (sister) *Caitlin Murray (sister) † *Michael Murray (brother) *Janet Murray (sister) |Spouse=*Wakyo'teyehsnonhsa ("Emily") (1770–1772) *Rachel Hunter (m. 1778) |Children= *Yeksa'a Iseabaìl (daughter) † *Swiftest of Lizards (son)In An Echo in the Bone, Ian meets Emily's five-year-old son, who is nicknamed Digger. Digger tells Ian that Tewaktenyonh told Digger that he was the son of Ian's spirit. After Emily offers Ian the honor of naming her daughter, Ian instead chooses to name her son: Swiftest of Lizards. It remains ambiguous whether Swiftest of Lizards is Ian's biological son, or Tewaktenyonh only meant that the child is Ian's son by the Mohawk way of thinking – that is, a man's spirit must overcome a woman's to conceive a child. (See Compuserve Forum – Diana Gabaldon Folder – Diana responds to a question about Swiftest of Lizards' paternity; Compuserve Forum – Diana Gabaldon Folder – Diana addresses Swiftest of Lizards' paternity: "We don't know.") *Unnamed son |Extended= *Jamie Fraser (uncle) *Claire Fraser (aunt) *Brianna MacKenzie (cousin) *Denzell Hunter (brother-in-law) |Occupation = Indian scout |Clan = Murray |Nationality= Scottish |voyager=true|drums=true|fiery=true|breath=true|echo=true|written=true|book9=true |Actor = |Seasons = }} Ian Fraser Murray is the youngest son of Ian and Jenny Murray. He is most commonly referred to as Young Ian, to avoid confusion with his father. In 1767, Ian settles with his uncle Jamie Fraser and his wife Claire at Fraser's Ridge in North Carolina. He quickly befriends local Indians, and is adopted by a Mohawk tribe in February 1770, taking the name "Wolf's Brother" for his friendship with a half-wolf Rollo. Ian takes a Mohawk wife Wakyo'teyehsnonhsa, but returns alone to the Ridge in late 1772. He marries Rachel Hunter in 1778. Personal History The events on the day of Young Ian's birth prove a rather inauspicious beginning to an eventful life. His uncle, Jamie, living in a cave at the time, had come down to the house to be with his sister when she went into labor. The elder Ian was not there at the time, having been arrested and taken away to deal with the matter of who rightfully owns Lallybroch. There were redcoats still lingering in the district on the day Ian was born. While Jamie is with Jenny, holding the newborn Ian, English soldiers enter the house, and Jamie hides in the closet without much thought – still with the infant in his arms. They manage to escape notice by the soldiers, but the closeness of this encounter prompts Jamie to arrange his own arrest into the crown's custody. As though to live up to this fraught beginning, Ian gives his parents more trouble than his siblings do, possessing a lust for adventure and life beyond the Highlands. Events of the Novels |-|Voyager = Young Ian meets his Aunt Claire for the first time in November 1766 after she returns suddenly to his Uncle Jamie, who works as a printer in Edinburgh. The elder Ian appears in Edinburgh looking for his namesake, who had left home without prior knowledge or consent from his parents. While in the city, Young Ian had chanced to observe a mysterious man looking for someone named Jamie Roy or Jamie Fraser, and followed him around Edinburgh as the man stopped in at several taverns, smelling the brandy at each establishment and occasionally tasting it. Young Ian, having sampled at each tavern himself, fell asleep at one of these and woke up an hour later, to find his quarry gone. Revising his strategy, Ian went down to the end of the Royal Mile and started back up again, eventually spotting the man in the Holyrood Brewery in the Canongate. |-|Drums of Autumn = |-|The Fiery Cross = Ian returns to Fraser's Ridge near the end of The Fiery Cross, with little explanation of how or why he left the Mohawk. His aunt and uncle, though overjoyed to have him back, notice the change that has come over their once buoyant, carefree nephew. Ian brings with him a journal written in Latin, which turns out to have belonged to Otter-Tooth, or Robert Springer—the man whose ghost Claire had seen while lost on the mountain a few years before, and whose story she heard from an old Mohawk woman, Tewaktenyonh, during their rescue mission for Roger. Claire, Roger and Brianna explain what they are to Ian, who had suspected something off about them, though more along the lines of the "fairy folk" than time travelers. |-|A Breath of Snow and Ashes = -- Event Summary for Ian in A Breath of Snow and Ashes -- |-|An Echo in the Bone = into service by Pitt's captain. However, they fight back and find themselves in control of the cutter, with Rollo left behind aboard the Teal. Several hours later, the Pitt is attacked by a and the Frasers and Young Ian come aboard it, and another sea battle between the privateer and the Teal occurs the same afternoon. Ian and Rollo are reunited. Following the events at sea, Jamie is forced to take a short-term contract with militia and they find themselves at in late May/early June. One day, Ian discusses with Claire possible reasons for his and his Indian ex-wife Emily's problems with having children, and she suspects that Emily might be Rh-negative and Ian Rh-positive, which would lead to . Ian says he couldn't take a wife if he knew that he would be unable to give her live children, but Claire reassures him that he shouldn't have that problem with another (Rh-positive) woman. The next day, Ian leaves Ticonderoga. In June,There is some inconsistency in An Echo in the Bone: *On June 12, 1777, the Frasers and Ian Murray are at Fort Ticonderoga. Claire talks to Ian about his problems with having children, and he leaves the Fort the next day (Chapter 35). *On June 21, 1777, William Ransom is wandering through the Great Dismal (Chapter 36). A few days later, he is wounded and meets Ian Murray who helps him to get to a Quaker settlement in search of medical care (Chapter 37). William is tended by Rachel Hunter (Chapter 38). William then travels with Rachel and Denzell north for some weeks and they part ways in New Jersey (Chapters 41–42). Denzell intends to join the Continental army as a surgeon. *On June 18, 1777, Claire writes in a letter to Brianna and Roger from Fort Ticonderoga that Ian left the fort a month ago, and that "the new influx of recruits brought with it a young Quaker doctor named Denzell Hunter and his sister, Rachel" (Chapter 43). Ian and Rollo walk through the and encounter William Ransom who is running from two Indians. Ian dismisses the Indians, who intended to sell William into slavery, and removes a splinter from William's arm. He reminds William that they met several years earlier at Fraser's Ridge and they camp together. Later in the night, they are joined by a group of Mohawk hunters and Ian introduces William to them as his kinsman. William's arm is infected and he develops a fever. Alarmed by his condition, Ian and three Mohawk take him ten miles to a small Quaker settlement Oak Grove to seek medical help, where they leave him in the care of Dr. Denzell Hunter and his sister Rachel. Some days later, Ian visits the Hunters to inquire about William's health, but refuses to come inside the house. However, he leaves a horse for William, along with a short note in which he wishes William luck in his ventures, and a package containing some money and a bear claw necklace – a gift from a friend called "Bear-Killer". Ian then goes to Unadilla in the colony of New York, where he knows that his ex-wife Emily and her second husband Sun Elk currently are. Wishing to have some closure, he apologizes to Emily that he wasn't able to give her children and says that he is glad that she has them. He meets Emily's son, nick-named Digger, who appears to be about five years old. When Emily leaves the room, the boy says that Tewaktenyonh told him that he was the son of Ian's spirit, which shocks Ian. Emily then returns with her youngest daughter and asks Ian to choose a name for the girl, but he decides to name her son instead, saying that the boy is his to name. He gives him the name "Swiftest of Lizards". Ian returns to Fort Ticonderoga on July 7, after the , and finds it occupied by the British army. He then joins Jamie and Claire in the woods. Claire is taken prisoner by the British, but several hours later Ian comes to rescue her – they are interrupted by Leutenant William Ransom, and Ian calls upon William's debt to him as justification for letting them leave. The next morning, Ian, Jamie and Claire meet a militia unit, and reunite with Denzell and Rachel Hunter a few days later. Several weeks later, Denzell is captured by the British, and Jamie and Ian go to rescue him from hanging. Ian extracts Denzell with help from William. In mid-September, Ian walks into the British camp in order to spy and William notices him. Ian tries to escape, but eventually William catches up with him and asks him for a word. William doesn't ask what Ian was doing in the camp, thanks him for the horse and money, and says that his debt is now fully paid. He also asks Ian to give his regards to Rachel Hunter, and Ian realizes that he and William both have feelings for her. At this point he also knows that William is Jamie's son, but feels that acknowledging that to himself would be dangerous, in case it somehow shown on his face. Ian's feelings for Rachel grow stronger. In October, he delivers a tin of goose grease for Denzell to her tent, and kisses her. Rachel hits him, but after the initial shock passes, allows him to hold her hand for a moment. She says that "they mustn't", and Ian leaves, feeling that he might not be able to control himself if she touches him again. He wants to marry her, but is aware of the possible difficulties – Rachel is a Quaker, and he is a man of violence; he is also afraid that she might be killed by Arch Bug because of Ian's love for her. Nevertheless, he asks Jamie and Claire to talk to Denzell about his intentions, as Dr. Hunter holds the Frasers in great respect. However, before they can do it, a mysterious man comes to Jamie to blackmail him, and Ian kills him. Forced to run, Ian leaves wounded Rollo with Rachel. Ian, Jamie and Claire sail to Scotland in early November. In January 1778, they bury a distant cousin in Balnain, and then go to Lallybroch. Young Ian spends a few weeks with his dying father and bids him farewell. In early March, he sails with Claire to America, eager to find Rachel Hunter as soon as possible. Upon arrival in America in April, Ian looks for the Hunters in Continental army's camps and eventually learns that they are in Philadelphia, tending to a private patient. Ian reaches the city and buys food on the street when Rollo knocks him down, happy at the sight of its master. In late May/early June, Ian comes to Fergus's printshop and finds Arch Bug holding Rachel and waiting for him. Ian and Rollo fight Mr. Bug and Ian is wounded in the process. Eventually, William Ransom arrives and shoots Mr. Bug. On June 18, Ian and Rachel watch the British army leaving Philadelphia. Ian tells her that he would turn Quaker for her, but it would be against his nature. Rachel replies that she knows he is a wolf, but he is her wolf, and if he hunts at night, he will come home to her. }} |-|Written in My Own Heart's Blood = -- Event summary for Ian in Written in My Own Heart's Blood -- Personality Ian is very much a product of the many and varied influences on his life. His strong Scots self-assurance allows Ian to take the best of those influences and mold himself into a dominant but not arrogant individual. He is a good example of the "bloody man" by his uncle Jamie's definition, knowing his responsibility to take care of others by any means he deems fit. He is loyal and his love is unconditional and fierce. This is seen not only within his relationships with family, like Jamie, Claire, Brianna, Rachel, and of course Rollo, but also his dedication to William Ransom. If his love is unconditional and fierce, his capacity for vengeance is even more so. He refers to himself as a Highlander and a Mohawk, proud of both. Physical Appearance Ian is described as tall and thin, like his father, with dark-brown hair and a homely face. Claire and Brianna both note that Ian's eyes are his one claim to beauty, these being "large and hazel... the colors of autumn, dark wet earth and crackling oak leaves, and the touch of setting sun on dry grass."A Breath of Snow and Ashes, Chapter 55 As part of his adoption in the Mohawk tribe, Ian has tattoos drawn across his face, looping in a double line of tiny dots from the bridge of his nose across his cheekbones, and his hair plucked from the sides of his head, leaving a thick strip of hair that runs over his skull and trails down in a long tail. After he returns, Ian wears his hair long, but the tattoos remain, and his long hours spent outdoors give him his usual dark tan and lean, hard muscularity. Relationships |-|Brianna MacKenzie= Ian meets his cousin Brianna Fraser in September 1769, after her travel through time and across the ocean. They quickly become friends. In October, Brianna's husband Roger MacKenzie comes to the Ridge, but due to a gross misunderstanding, Jamie and Ian believe that he has raped Brianna. They capture Roger and give him to the Iroquois. In late November, when it becomes clear that Brianna is pregnant while unmarried, Jamie wants Ian to marry her for her child's sake. Ian gallantly proposes, despite not being in love with her, but Brianna is furious with her father and decides to wait for Roger. After Jamie and Ian's mistake regarding Roger's identity comes to light, they depart with Claire in order to get Roger back, and find him in a Mohawk village in February 1770. When Roger kills a Mohawk man in a fight, and someone needs to be adopted by the tribe in the man's place, Ian sacrifices himself and asks Roger to take good care of Brianna and her child. Ian returns to the Ridge in October 1772, to the joy of the entire family. In October 1774, he takes Brianna on a three-day trip to the woods, where he shows her a skeleton of a mammoth. He also tells her the story of his marriage to Wakyo'teyehsnonhsa and the death of their daughter, for which he blames himself, and Brianna comforts him. Putting great trust in Brianna, Ian then asks her whether he should stay on the Ridge or go back to the Mohawk to his ex-wife. At first Brianna feels that she can't make the decision for him, but then realizes that she is his family and the responsibility does lay in her hands, and so she gives him her opinion. Ian follows her advice and stays. In August 1775, when Brianna is taken by Neil Forbes and Stephen Bonnet, Ian interrogates Forbes and cuts his ear off. After Brianna's return to the future, Ian misses her and the fact he could say anything to her. |-|Wakyo'teyehsnonhsa ("Emily")= -- Relationship summary for Ian and Wakyo'teyehsnonhsa -- |-|Rachel Hunter= Ian meets Rachel Hunter in summer 1777, when he brings wounded William Ransom to her Quaker settlement seeking medical help. Some days later, Ian visits her house briefly to inquire about William's health. They meet again in a militia camp, where Rachel's brother Denzell is an army surgeon, and Ian's uncle Jamie a colonel. The Hunters become friends with Claire and Jamie, and when Denzell is captured by the British, Ian and Jamie rescue him from hanging. Ian develops feelings for Rachel. In October 1777, delivering a tin of goose grease for her brother, Ian kisses Rachel and she hits him, but after the first shock allows him to hold her hand. It is clear that his feeling are reciprocated. Ian is afraid that he might not be able to control himself if she touches him again, and that Rachel might be killed by Arch Bug because of Ian's love for her, and he leaves. He then asks Jamie and Claire to talk to Denzell, who respects them, about Ian's intentions to marry Rachel, but they never have the chance due to appearance of Mr. X, blackmailing Jamie. Ian kills Mr. X and has to flee, and Rachel offers to take care of wounded Rollo for him. They are reunited in June 1778. Name *'Ian' is the modern Scottish variant of the name John.Behind the Name: Ian – Accessed 17 March 2014 **'John' is the English form of Iohannes, the Latin form of the Greek name Ιωαννης (Ioannes), itself derived from the Hebrew name יוֹחָנָן (Yochanan) meaning "YAHWEH is gracious".Behind the Name: John – Accessed 17 March 2014 * James is the English form of the Late Latin name Iacomus which was derived from Ιακωβος (Iakobos), the New Testament Greek form of the Hebrew name Ya'aqov (Jacob). Thus, the names James and Jacob derive from the same source. Possible meanings of the name Jacob include "holder of the heel", "supplanter", or "may God protect".Behind the Name: James – Accessed 19 April 2015.Behind the Name: Jacob – Accessed 19 April 2015. * Fitzgibbons (alternatively Fitzgibbon) is derived from the name Gibb, a short form of the Norman personal name Gilbert. This name was originally derived from the name Gislebert, which is comprised of the Germanic elements "gisil," which means "hostage" or "noble youth," and "berht," which means "bright" or "famous." The name features the distinctive Irish patronymic prefix "fitz," which means "son of" in Anglo-French. This is derived from the Old French word "fils," which ultimately comes from the Latin word "filius," both of which mean "son." The Gaelic form of the surname Fitzgibbon is Mac Giobúin.House of Names: Fitzgibbon – Accessed 19 April 2015. * Fraser may be derived from Fredarius, Fresel or Freseau. Another suggestion is that the Frasers were a tribe in , whose badge was a strawberry plant.Way, George and Squire, Romily. Collins Scottish Clan & Family Encyclopedia. (Foreword by The Rt Hon. The Earl of Elgin KT, Convenor, The ). Published in 1994. Pages 142 - 143. *'Murray' is derived from the region in Scotland called Moray meaning "seaboard settlement".Behind the Name – Surnames – Accessed 17 March 2014 Trivia References Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Voyager Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Murray Clan Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Scottish Characters